Second Best
by alycat63
Summary: He would be second best at everything! Him second best, United States of America the land of the free and Home of the Brave becoming second best? Now that's a joke, but it's his reality now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfiction or this franchise. I do** **not** **make any profit from this story. I do not claim any rights to information used or implemented into this story.**

 _China has now become the world's leading economic superpower. With the United States of America falling down to second place, what does this mean for-"_

"Wow, okay." America, sort of stupefied by that one line, stopped mid bite. He knew it would happen eventually. That one nation would either take his place one way or another. When? He had no clue. How? Maybe it would be his fault. Who? It just had to be the one nation that he owed so much fucking money.

Standing up from the dinner table grabbing his left over food he walked to his dog's food bowl and dumped the leftover steak from his plate. He then hurriedly left his dirty dishes in the sink to wash later.

His mind was numb really. He was no longer the center for the world because now China has that claim. Nobody has to suck up to him anymore because he was a falling, no _failing_ nation now. Countries that once tolerated him because his was on the top no longer had a reason respect him as such. He needed to clear his head.

Grabbing his keys and his bomber jacket on the way out he called out to his dog, "I'll come back soon Liberty!" and slammed the door behind him. Deciding to go somewhere to clear his thoughts, he immediately thought of Washington State Park.

What would be the repercussions of this? The world stage was no longer his- it was not about him. It was about China. But what will China do? Will he do a better job than him? Will China lead the world to economic stability? What could he possibly do now he was no longer leading the world? He wanted to do more; he thought he could be the hero. _I guess all heroes fall eventually though right? Could he really pick himself up again?_ Maybe he can but it might take a long time before he can get there again.

He needs to figure out what effects this had on himself. _Stop thinking about the rest of the world he was no longer their protector at least not economically wise._ He still had the strongest leading military. How long will that last? A few more months before China claims to have even stronger military; it was already the largest standing army.

He would be second best at everything! He, United States of America the land of the free and Home of the Brave, being second best is crazy talk. Now that's a joke, but it's his reality now. The rest of the world no longer had to deal with him. World meetings no longer had to be about him making himself out to be a complete fool of his country and of himself, no longer did he have to be the laughingstock, the jokester, the immature child who just happens to have a lot of strength and power. He could be himself, the country. Now a country falling from grace, I wonder what all the European nations will say about his fall from power. Long since the days of imperialism have passed, but there still is a bet going around apparently on when the United States of America will no longer be a great or even an existing Nation. He didn't want to be a formal glory like The British Empire, or the Roman Empire.

I guess in a way you could say he's relieved that he no longer has to be the center of attention he can now focus on his people his own people that he's been neglecting in favor of the rest of the world. Now the rest of the world be damned he will focus everything he has on his people because he knows he's no longer the leading economic superpower so who is he to spend a little bit more time on his people addressing a more pressing matters for his own country, because now he can afford to be a little more selfish and focus on his needs of his people's needs.

Should he ever want to have the top place again he was going to have to improve himself. Already many other countries surpassed him in every aspect of a country. He needed major upgrades to his infrastructure, policies, education system, ethnic diversity, immigration policy, border issues with Mexico, trade, corruption in his government and police, the increasing demand on energy, and this list went on almost forever. He was going to put aside foreign policy as a priority and redirect his focus on domestic policy.

If he really wanted to think deeply about this he should have never of let this get so bad to the verge of collapse. But now thanks to China taking the lead it was time to pick up a few fallen pieces and perhaps one day he will take the lead once more. And should something happen to China he could step in only if it should be absolutely necessary. No more idiotic plans or speeches at conferences, no more looking out for the world, no more faking, just being truly himself. For now he would have to settle for being second best.

 _China has become the #1 economic world superpower as of 2015-2016_

 _I liked the headcanon of America having a golden retriever named liberty so I decided to add it._

 _According to his character description on wiki America hides a lot behind his smile, and his glasses are a reference to a hero who hides his identity with glasses._

 _. ?title=America_

 _I feel that America would not really want to believe he was falling like any other great nation but he would accept it for what it is._

 _I also support the headcanon that the nations can appear anywhere in their own country._


End file.
